


almost, maybe, would-have-been

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :(, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Prose Poem, Romance, SO, Short, almost, au in which iwaizumi didn't know oikawa from back then, but they play volleyball together (same team), haikyuu is beautiful, i love these two so much, i need them to be happy, i was inspired by an angsty fic, no happy ending, poem, would-have-been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story you've heard many times before-<br/>of almosts, maybes, and would-have-beens</p><p>[the story of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru]</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost, maybe, would-have-been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcrowbars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcrowbars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hello:goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882869) by [velvetcrowbars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcrowbars/pseuds/velvetcrowbars). 



> OUCH ;-; I read "hello:goodbye" AND I DIED INSIDE- this is to continue the angsty feelings

this is a story you've heard many times before-

of almosts, maybes, and would-have-beens

this is how it starts:

looking

just long enough to be staring

long after everyone had shifted their glances away

there's a smirk thrown his way.

“Oikawa Tooru,”

the name rolled off his tongue so easily-

it tasted of something eternal

something lasting-

forever.

_almosts_

their first date

he's so nervous his face is completely red.

his hand brushing against the others'

blushing- and walking faster

trying not to think about it-

a hand taking his own

“you okay?”

he's fine-

it isn't love.

_maybes_

months after that

he finds the same man in his bed

lying next to him

like he had always belonged there.

gentle touches

kisses mapping every plane of his body

until it was muscle memory

“i love you.”

it slips out one day

but he means it.

_would-have-beens_

a bone-crushing hug

he lifts him up in the air

too excited to even notice-

“i can't believe it- we won!”

that day they got drunk and shouted on rooftops-

he was too happy to care.

this is how it ends:

it isn't messy-

in fact it's anything but.

there's no arguing or yelling-

only silence.

“we've reached our final page.”

he doesn't say anything back

because it's true.

days became nights-

nights became days.

neither could stand the suffocating quiet between them-

the quiet that had once been comfortable.

there's an empty promise on his lips-

three words he couldn't bring himself to say ever again.

so he doesn't speak.

only nods.

“please don't let me become just one of your mistakes.”

the sound of footsteps growing fainter

as the other walks out the door.

“Oikawa Tooru,”

the name tasted like finality.

an ending.

there was an end to everything.


End file.
